In general, in a steam turbine plant or the like, steam which drives a steam turbine is exhausted from the turbine and is introduced to a condenser. The steam which is introduced to the condenser exchanges heat with cooling water which is introduced to the condenser, is condensed, and becomes a condensate. The condensate which is condensed in the condenser is heated through a feed water heater and is supplied to a boiler. The condensate which is supplied to the boiler becomes steam and is used as a driving source of the steam turbine.
For example, FIG. 7 shows a schematic configuration view of a multistage pressure condenser 101 having two stages which includes a high pressure condenser and a low pressure condenser.
A low pressure side condenser 103 of the multistage pressure condenser 101 includes a pressure partition wall 111 which partitions a low pressure side body 6 in the longitudinal direction into an upper portion and a lower portion and has a porous plate 113, a low pressure side cooling pipe group 7 which is provided in the upper portion side of the low pressure side body 6 and to which cooling water is introduced, and a reheat chamber 112 which is positioned in the lower portion of the low pressure side body 6.
The exhaust (steam) from a steam turbine (not shown) which is introduced to the low pressure side body 6 exchanges heat with the cooling water which is introduced to the low pressure side cooling pipe group 7, and thus, is condensed, becomes a low pressure side condensate, is collected in the upper portion of the pressure partition wall 111, and becomes a condensate collection 10. Since a plurality of holes 14 are provided on the porous plate 113 of the pressure partition wall 111, the low pressure side condensate flows from the condensate collection 10 down to the reheat chamber 112.
A steam duct 16, which introduces the exhaust (steam) of the steam turbine of the upper portion of a high pressure side condenser 102 to the reheat chamber 112 of the low pressure side condenser 103, is connected to the reheat chamber 112. Thereby, the low pressure side condensate, which flows down to the reheat chamber 112, comes into gas-liquid contact with the high pressure side steam which is introduced from the steam duct 16, and is reheated. The longer the duration of the gas-liquid contact between the reheated low pressure side condensate and the exhaust of the high pressure side steam, the more efficient reheating becomes.
In order to increase the duration of the gas-liquid contact, as shown in FIG. 7, Patent Document 1 discloses that a tray 21 is provided which stores the low pressure side condensate flowing down from the porous plate 113 in the reheat chamber 112 and makes the condensate overflow.